Problem: $ -\dfrac{2}{2} + 130\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ $ 130\% = \dfrac{130}{100} = 1.3 $ Now we have: $ -1 + 1.3 = {?} $ $ -1 + 1.3 = 0.3 $